Only In Her Dreams
by Sakura Avalon09
Summary: Chihiro Tuskino is a singer in the local club. When a contract is offered to her, she takes it. But what will happen if it takes a turn for the worst? AU CxH forever people!Chapter 9 is up and running!
1. Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie.

Summary: Chihiro Tuskino is a local singer in a local club. What if her career takes a turn to the celebrity world and she meets another person in that world? She experiences lust, pain, happiness, and possibly . . . love.

'_Thoughts'_

_**Song Lyrics**_

Chapter 1: Chances

Chihiro walked down the busy street of downtown Tokyo with her guitar strapped on her back in the guitar case. In her faded blue jeans, white tank top, and white sneakers, she fitted in with the crowd easily. The night was warm since it was early summer and people were crowding the sidewalks. She was perfectly comfortable with her surroundings and was humming a tune. She arrived at Club HQ and opened the doors to find the place packed. Only a couple of tables were empty and more people were coming in. She breathed in the smoky scent of cigarettes and cigars. Chihiro smiled despite her despise of the smell.

"Chihiro!" a loud voice squealed. Chihiro moved away from the doors and looked to find the source of the voice. A figure rushed at her and hugged her hard. The person was a few inches taller than her 5'6 height and smelled of roses. At last the person loosened her grip and pulled away. "Rin!" Chihiro exclaimed. The other person giggled and said, "You wouldn't think that I would miss my baby sister's 5th year of performance at Club HQ, would you?" Chihiro looked at her older sister and shook her head. The woman was about 5'9 and was wearing black jeans, red shirt, and black heels. Her hair was straight and was pulled up into a pony tail, unlike Chihiro's which was curled and just touched her shoulders.

Loud tapping noises were heard and a screech followed. The sisters looked toward the stage and found a guy searching for someone in the crowd. "Looking for singer, looking for singer." Chihiro waved her arm and the guy nodded and talked to the club owner on the side. The club owner nodded and got up on stage. "We're here tonight to present to you our famous club singer. She's been here for 5 years now and made this club possible. All of you know her because you heard her sing and are here tonight because of that, right?" Most of the crowd nodded. "Well here she is, Ms. Chihiro Tuskino!" The crowd broke into a loud applause and some whistles were heard. Chihiro blushed and turned back to Rin. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Rin nodded and pushed her toward the stage, "Go!"

Chihiro rushed toward the stage and when she got on the stage, the applause surged. Her blush grew and she took off the guitar case and set it down on the floor. She opened it to pull out a beautiful guitar. She sat on a stool provided on the stage for her, in front of the mike. The applause died down after a few moments. Chihiro smiled at them and said softly into the mike, "thank for that. As the owner already said, today's my fifth year playing her at Club HQ. I would like to thank the band behind me for putting up with my crap. The manager for allowing me to play here. To all of you for being here tonight and celebrating with me." The crowd applause again and it took only a few minutes to die down. Chihiro continued, "I'm sorry to disappoint you tonight, but I'm only going to sing one song tonight." The crowd groaned. "I'm truly sorry, but my sister has just flown in all the way from China and I want to spend as much time with her as I can before she goes back."

Chihiro paused for the news to sink in before saying what she wanted to sing. "Tonight, I'm going to perform the first song that I ever sang in the club. It's called Try." She settled in and strummed a few chords on her guitar. She continued playing the introduction into the song, letting the crowd get familiar with the melody.

_**All I know **_

_**Is everything is not as it's sold**_

Her voice was soft, but carried over the guitar just barely, letting them hear her voice.

_**But the more I grow**_

_**The less I know**_

_**And I have lived so many lives**_

_**Though I'm not old**_

**_And the more I see_**, **_the less I grow_**

_**The fewer the seeds the more I sow**_

Her fingers strummed the guitar faster, and the beat picked up as she entered the refrain. Behind her, the band was getting ready to chime in.

_**Then I see you standing there**_

_**Wanting more from me**_

_**And all I can do is try**_

_**Then I see you standing there**_

_**Wanting more from me**_

_**And all I can do is try**_

_**Try**_

The drummer caught her beat and made it faster until it came from slow to smooth rock. She looked back and smiled at him, before continuing.

_**I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness**_

_**And all the real people are really not real at all**_

_**The more I learn, the more I learn**_

_**The more I cry, the more I cry**_

_**As I say goodbye to the way of life**_

_**I thought I had designed for me**_

_**Then I see you standing there**_

_**Wanting more from me **_

_**And all I can do is try**_

_**Then I see you standing there**_

_**I'm all I'll ever be**_

_**But all I can do is try**_

Her voice became stronger as she came into the end of the song.

_**All of the moments that already passed**_

_**We'll try to go back and make them last**_

_**All of the things we want each other to be**_

_**We never will be, we never will be**_

_**And that's wonderful, and that's life**_

_**And that's you, baby**_

_**This is me, baby**_

_**And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are**_

_**Free**_

_**In our love**_

_**We are free in our love**_

The drummer slowed down for her last note.

_**Try**_

She held the note out and lowered her voice to make the impression that it faded. The crowd busted in to a loud applause and she smiled at them. Soon, one by one, the people stood up to give her a standing ovation. Her smile grew bigger as a blush started to spread on her face. Some people laughed at seeing her embarrassment and how modest she was. The applause and whistling didn't stop for a good five minutes. Chihiro was on the stage with her bright pink face, trying to gather her wits together. After a few more minutes of good ovation, they finally sat down.

"Uh . . .," Chihiro said nervously. The crowd laughed at her embarrassment. "I thank you for the standing ovation. I don't know what to say, but . . . thank you." She clapped for them, although she was the only one clapping. She stood up and bowed to them, making them applaud again. She placed her guitar back into the case and walked over to her sister's booth. She found that her sister was talking to a man next to her intently, so Chihiro decided not to disturb them, but it seems like Rin had other ideas.

"Chihiro!" she called out. Chihiro smiled before turning around and walking back to the table. "Yeah?" Rin patted the seat next to her. She took the seat and looked at the person across from her. He was easy on the eyes, but she knew he wasn't her type. He had sandy blond hair that fell down to frame his bright blue eyes. The guy filled the surfer definition that she had heard of in America.

"Hi," Chihiro said. The guy nodded at her and went straight to business. "My name is Ryan, from DHM," he introduced himself. "You're sister asked me to hear you sing tonight and see if you're good enough for a music contract." He paused and waited for the news to sink in. Chihiro blinked and her face strangely became blank. "And?" Rin said anxiously. Ryan's face, too, became blank. Rin puffed up in anger and was about to hit him when his face broke into a large smile. He turned back to Chihiro, "You have an offer." Rin squealed and hugged Chihiro. Chihiro smiled softly and looked back at Ryan. "I have to think about it." Rin stopped and looked scandalized. "Chihiro!" she said reproachfully. Chihiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think I deserve some time to think about it? This is a life changing decision. I need a little time, even if that means five minutes." Rin pursed her lips, but said nothing more.

Chihiro sat quietly for a few minutes, deciding if a simple yes or no would do. Ryan was drumming his fingers on the table to a good beat that the band was playing. She looked back at Rin, who had closed her eyes. Chihiro took a deep breath. "I agree."

TBC

A/N: The song "Try" belongs to Nelly Furtado, not me. If you guys want 2 listen 2 the song, download it, it's really good. So how do you guys like the story? Please REVIEW!


	2. Tell Me The Truth Even if it Hurts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

**A/N; Sorry if this chapter is short for everyone. I'm going to make this story short (but it's still going to be good in my opinion) because I have to finish my other one. The max chapters in this one is probably going to be 5-10 chapters. Sorry!**

**Thank you to:**

**44dreammaster: I updated! (Though I did dream of monkeys . . . lol!)**

Chapter II: Tell Me the Truth . . . Even If It Hurts

"So how do you feel?" Rin asked her the next mourning at the breakfast table in Chihiro's apartment. Chihiro groaned and looked at her from her cereal bowl. "Rin, don't start," she groaned. "It's way too early in the mourning for this." Rin raised an eyebrow and pointed to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 2 in the afternoon," she pointed out. Chihiro glared at her, "To me, it's still 7 in the mourning." Rin rolled her eyes and sighed. Chihiro did the same in a mocking way. The older sister shook her head and got up from the table. "You have to meet Ran to sign the contract in 2 hours, 'kay?" Chihiro grunted and went back to her cereal.

4:18 p.m.

"So do we have deal?" Ryan asked her a second time and held out a pen to her. Chihiro nodded, grabbed the pen, and signed her name on the contract. Ryan smiled and clapped his hands. "Welcome to DHM company, Chihiro." Chihiro smiled back, happy with her decision. Ryan got up for the table in his office, and motioned her to do the same. Chihiro got up from the chair slowly, wondering what he wanted to do. "We're starting today," he answered her unasked question. Chihiro pursed her lips, but nodded anyway. "So, where are we going?" Chihiro asked him during their walk in the long hall. "We're going to make your first single," he answered her promptly. "Do you know Haku Kinomoto?"

Chihiro nodded, "Yeah, my sister loves him." Ryan looked at her and asked, "How about you?" Chihiro blushed and looked down. "He's okay I guess," she said in a quiet voice. Ryan laughed, "You hate him, don't you?" Before Chihiro had a chance to answer, she crashed into some and fell heavily on her butt. The other person had only stumbled a few steps back . "Watch it!" the person barked at her. Chihiro got up and rubbed her back, "Sorry." When she looked up at the other, she found herself looking into a deep pool of green. She blinked and broke away, looking at him from head to toe. He was really easy on the eyes, white sneakers, blue jeans, and tight black shirt. His messy black hair looked like it had been combed already, but had a ruffed look because of the owner.

"Like what you see?" the person smirked. She smiled at him pleasantly, but her eyes were steely and cold, "Doesn't look like I see much, Mr. Kinomoto." Ryan got in between them before Haku could say something back, but from the look in Ryan's eyes, he was amused. "Now, now," he said cheerfully. "We can't have any of that. Since you two are working on Chihiro's first single." The two looked at him, with mouths open and gaping like fishes. "WHAT!"

Ryan chuckled. "Just what I said, the two of you are going to be singing a duet." Haku was the first one to recover and chuckled. "I guess I'm going to have to put up with the newbie," he said. Chihiro turned to him angrily. "Who said you had 'to put up with the newbie'?" she told him. "Why don't you just quit now that you have a chance." Haku grinned. "Then I wouldn't have a chance to bring the lady home to my apartment," he answered her. Chihiro anger was about to overflow when Ryan clapped a hand over her mouth, not allowing her to speak. He kept his hand firmly on her mouth and walked her to a recording studio down the hall.

"Don't say anything rash," Ryan whispered to her. "I know he's arrogant and everything, but please try to keep your temper in check. I would hate it if my new singer was suddenly kicked out of the company and a mad sister/girlfriend is to come after me." Chihiro pried his hand from her mouth. "You're dating my sister?" Chihiro blurted out. Ryan looked at her strangely and nodded. "Didn't she tell you?" Chihiro shook her head and was about to say something else when Haku cleared his throat. "So you're saying," Haku said to Ryan, "that the only reason that Chihiro has a contract is because you're dating her sister?"

The three stood silently, Haku was smirking, Chihiro face carefully blank, and Ryan was avoiding everyone's eyes. Haku's smirk faded a bit when he saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

(A/N: How dare he make her cry!)

"Is it true?" she asked Ryan calmly. Her eyes betrayed her though. The tears were threatening to fall, but she held them back fiercely. Ryan looked at her sharply at the accusation. "It is not true," he said to her. Haku shook his head. "Ryan," he said in a cheery voice, "tell her the truth . . .or should I?" Chihiro shot him a withering glance, but he smiled back at her. "Tell me the truth, Ryan," she said in a leveled voice.

He looked down and spilled the beans, "You're sister **_did_** asked me to hear you sing, but–!" Ryan was too late. Chihiro had rushed out of the room, pushing Haku aside as she did. Haku had seen her face, with tears falling down. He saw her retreating back as she rushed down the hall, to the stairs, and out the building parking lot. Haku felt a rush of regret, but stayed where he stood. Ryan sank down to the nearest chair and held his head in his hands. Haku shook his head and said, "You know you should have told in the first place." Ryan looked up at him tiredly. "Curse you, Kinomoto," he said wearily. Haku shrugged and walked away from the room,

Haku followed Chihiro's path down to the company parking lot and found her crying in her car. He watched her as she cried and saw her wipe away her tears hurriedly. He watched her as she took out her car keys, started the car, and drove away.

Haku felt his heart go out to her and decided to follow her. He saw her stop in front of Club HQ and took out her guitar. She entered the club, unaware of the person following her. Haku got out of his car and entered the club. Inside the club in the afternoon, the walls had been painted a deep shade of red to show a comfortable feel of the room. The stage had black curtains, separating backstage from the stage. A single stool stood lonely on the stage. Booths were set up on both sides and mini tables with two chairs each were spread around the room. He saw her talking to who looks like the owner of the club and saw him nod. The guy hugged Chihiro, and walked away to tend to the bar. The club wasn't packed in the afternoon, but a decent number of people had shown up.

His eyes wandered to the stage where he saw her walking up to. Chihiro silently took out her guitar and sat on the stool in the center of the stage. She sat there unmoving for a few moments before strumming a few chords out on her guitar. A soft melody filled the club and the voices were hushed into a whisper, the guitar sweet music flowed over him. _'She good,' he thought, surprised. 'Maybe she deserved the contract.'_ Her eyes were closed and the sweet melody, became hypnotic and haunting. Her fingers played her emotions out onto her guitar, switching until it matched what she was feeling exactly. He sat down to the nearest chair to listen to her play.

She stopped some time later and the people in the crowd burst into applause. She smiled sadly at them and placed her guitar back into the case. Chihiro walked off the stage and froze at the sight of Haku. He hurriedly got off his chair and headed toward her. "That was really nice playing," he said to her. She nodded at him. "Thank you," she said back, "and thank you for telling me the truth." She paused and whispered the last part out, "even though it hurt." She walked past him, but her heard her clearly.

'_Did I really want to hurt her . . . or protect her?'_

A/N: Like I said before, sorry for a short chapter! There is going to be a lot of drama in the next chapters so keep your tissues handy. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Seeing the Other Side

1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

Chapter III: Seeing the Other Side

Chihiro woke up the next mourning with tear-stained cheeks. Falling asleep crying wasn't the best thing you wanted to feel first thing in the mourning. She quickly got up and headed toward the bath room. After she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth, Chihiro looked in the mirror. Her hair was a bird's nest, and her eyes were bloodshot. She sighed and stepped into the shower.

She stepped out, got dressed, and checked the answering machine. Chihiro had turned down the volume on the phone and the answering machine, so she didn't hear how many phone calls there were. Pressing a button she heard:

_You have . . . 19 new messages._

Chihiro sighed and continued her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, while listening at the same time.

_Message one: (Rin's voice) Chihiro, sweetie? Ryan told me about what happened in the studio. I know that it was wrong for me to ask him to do that for you but you must understand that what I did was in my best intentions. Call me back as soon as possible, 'kay? Love you._

Chihiro sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal in hand and stared at the machine while she was eating.

_Message two: (Her mother's voice) Chihiro, your sister called me for help and I believe that you should call her. She was crying when she got to the phone. Call her back Chihiro._

Chihiro groaned. _'She got MOTHER into this!'_

_Message three: . . . _

Chihiro sat there listening to her father lecture for a ful 15 minutes before he hung up the phone in despair. The other eight messages were the same. They came from, Ryan, her mother, her father, Rin, and even her Aunt Elaine! When it got to message nineteen, Chihiro was rubbing her temples and trying very hard not to scream out in frustration.

_Message nineteen: Hey, Chihiro. It's Haku._

Chihiro's eyes flew open at the mention of his name. _'How the hell did he get my phone number! And more importantly, WHY THE HELL IS HE CALLING ME!'_

_Haku's message continued_: _I just want to say sorry. I was such a jerk today that I didn't even considered that it would hurt you so much. So . . . I want to make it up to you. I'm inviting you to lunch at the Riverside Café. I'll stop by your house at around 2 in the afternoon and come down to answer a yes or a no. I won't be offended if you say no. Just say yes or no. And if you're wondering, I got your address from Ryan and the same with your number._

Chihiro blinked in amazement and turned slowly to look at the clock. It was already 12:39 in the afternoon, so she had a little less then 2 hours left. She sat there, thinking her decision over, when she bolted out of her chair suddenly. Chihiro walked back to the shower, thinking why he suddenly wanted to be nice.

1:59 p.m.

The doorbell sound, rang throughout the house. Chihiro stuck her head out of the bathroom and yelled down the long hall, "IT'S OPEN!" She heard the door open and Haku's remark, "You know that it's dangerous to have your front door unlock?" Chihiro bit back a remark and retreated back to the bathroom. She checked herself one last time before exiting the bathroom and walking to the living room. Haku looked up at the sound of footsteps and found Chihiro leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a simple red halter top, black knee-length skirt, and black inch heels.

Haku smiled at her, "You ready?" Chihiro nodded and headed out the door. Haku slipped on his sunglasses again (to hide his true self since he was the celebrity in Japan) and followed her out. She waited for him to come out before locking her door. Haku took out his cars keys and pressed a button to unlock the car. Once he saw the lights flash, he opened the passenger side door of his silver Porsche for Chihiro. She smiled at him in thanks and slid in. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

'So what to you have to be home?" Haku asked her cheerfully. Chihiro laughed softly. "I make my own curfew," she answered him. "Two a.m. it is," he said back with a smile. Chihiro laughed outright, as he steered the car out of her neighborhood.

DMH music studio

"Hey," Ryan said to Jake, Haku's manager. "You know where Haku is?" Jake shook his head. "Nope," he answered him, "All he asked for was a day off. And when I asked him why, he just said 'For someone special.'." Ryan frowned and walked out of the room. _'That's funny. Chihiro not home either and she's not answering her cell. Even if she was pist at us, she wouldn't ignore us for that long.'_

Riverside Café 3:03 p.m.

"Did that really happen to you on tour?" Chihiro asked his, shocked written all over her face. Haku laughed at her expression and nodded. 'Yeah it did," he answered her, a smile still on his lips, " She was in a wedding gown, holding up a sign reading, 'Marry Me!'." Chihiro shook her head in disbelief. She laughed softly, picturing the act in her head. His smile grew softer as he say how the afternoon sun glazed her hair and how her hair fell around her face.

Haku cleared his throat and she looked up at him. 'What are you going to do with the contract?" he asked her carefully. She winced then sighed and looked at her cup of coffee in her hands that was on the table. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, but she was still looking down. "The offer was too good to pass up. Besides, I already signed the contract, so I might as well start singing my heart out and working my ass off." Haku chuckled. "Spoken like a true singer," he said to her. He got up and laid the money on the table for their meal. Chihiro looked up at him, confused by his actions. He held out his hand for a her and smiled. "No use of wasting the day," he told her simply. Chihiro sighed, gave him a bright smile, and took his offered hand. He led her out of the café with her hand in his, but did he know that it was a mistake. Haku had forgotten to put on his sunglasses.

Almost immediately a reporter, found Haku, walking with a brown haired girl, hand-in-hand. The reporter took his camera out of his car and yelled, "HAKU!" The people on the streets turned around to look at where the guy had yelled and found Haku and the girl with him laughing, missing out the fact that they had been discovered. "IT'S HAKU KINOMOTO!" a girl screamed a few yards away from them. Haku looked around in surprise and pulled Chihiro toward his car, which unfortunately was a block away. "Come on!" he said loudly to Chihiro. She nodded and followed him, not knowing that her hand was still in his.

The reporter had snapped a great picture of the two laughing together and smiled in content. _'A picture is worth more then a thousand words,'_ he thought happily.

When the two got into his car, they were breathing heavily. "Does this always happen to you?" Chihiro asked him. Despite his heavy breathing, Haku laughed. "Pretty much," he answered her. He started the car, and slowly drove away from the people outside, trying to catch a glimpse of him and 'his mysterious girl'. When he finally got to a highway, he sped off, with Chihiro in his car, a long way from home.

TBC

A/N: Please REVIEW! I want to know how you guys think of this story!


	4. Starting From the Beginning Again

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

Thank you:

**dark chocolate princess** - thx 4 the review and I will continue to write the story. I hope you'll like this chapter!

Chapter 4: Starting From the Beginning . . . Again

"Where are we going?" Chihiro asked him a while after they had got on the highway. Haku glanced at her, and then set his eyes back on the road. "I don't know," he answered her. "I just thought that if we drove around, we could lose the reporters and the fans." She raised an eyebrow. "You really think that they would just give up following you?" He shrugged his shoulders as an answer. Chihiro was silent a few moments before saying, "I guess we might as well go back to the studio." Haku smiled. "I was hoping you'll say that."

**DHM Music Studio 1 hour and a half later, Time: 5:28 p.m.**

"You ready?" Haku asked her. Chihiro was looking a little pale at the moment. She nodded anyway and licked her lips in a nervous gesture. "Let's go," she said. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and got out, slamming the door after her. A small smile flickered on his face before disappearing completely, leaving not a single trace behind. When he got out of the car, Haku found Chihiro pacing in front of building. He shook his head and walked up to her, grabbing her elbow to stop her furious pacing. "Calm down, Chihiro," he said to her calmly. "All you have to do is walk through those doors and go into Ryan's office. That's it. And I'll be with you all the way." Chihiro looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You will?" Haku broke down and smiled as an answer. A smile graced her face and she hugged him. "Thank you," Chihiro whispered. She let go and walked through the doors with her head held high. Haku walked in after her, the smile wiped off of his face.

Walking through the doors, he first saw Chihiro standing there with her hands on her hips staring intently at someone. Following her gaze, he found that she was staring at Ryan. "Haku?" Ryan said surprised. "Where were you all day?" Haku stopped beside Chihiro. "I was with her." Ryan slanted his eyes but didn't press the issue. Instead he looked at Chihiro. "Are you back to start the new song?" Chihiro hesitated before nodding. She glanced at Haku then back at Ryan. "I'll do it, but . . . without Haku in the song." Haku pondered over what she had just said. _'Why doesn't she want me in the song? I could really boost her up . . . maybe she just wants to rise up on her own. Either way, her life is going to be interesting.'_

Ryan's gaze flickered to Chihiro, to Haku, and back. "Why?" Chihiro crossed her arms at her chest. "Because I want to." Ryan stood there for a moment, thinking over the decision. "I have to talk to the people upstairs," he said finally. And with that said, he turned around and headed toward the elevators, leaving the two together in the lobby.

"HAKU!"

The two looked up, startled by the voice. Chihiro scanned the room and found that a blond-haired woman was running toward them. Chihiro noticed that the woman was wearing a very short skirt, a tight halter top, and 3 inch heels. She was astounded by how anyone could run in those heels. She watched as the other woman run up to Haku, threw her arms around him, and gave him a very deep kiss on the lips. Chihiro felt something crawl under her skin and was tempted to tear that woman into treads. Instead, she turned away at the sight and followed the way Ryan had left, leaving Haku and the woman alone, in the bustling lobby. As Chihiro got closer, she saw that Ryan was still at the elevators, pushing the up button . . . hard.

Chihiro shook her head and tapped Ryan on the shoulder. "If you push any harder," she said playfully, "the button's going to malfunction." Ryan turned around and smiled ruefully. "Rin always did say that I was a bit impatient," he said back. Chihiro was about to say something else when an elevator _ding!_ was heard and a second later the elevator doors opened with people moving off. After the elevator emptied, Chihiro got on, but Ryan held back. "Hey, you two!" Ryan yelled at the kissing couple. "You coming with us or what?" It took another moment for the couple to break free and rush toward Ryan. "Sorry about that," Haku said panting lightly. He had his arm around the other woman who was flushed. Ryan shook his head. "Just get on," he said to them wearily. Haku smirked and got on the elevator, seeing Chihiro eyeing the woman in his arms. "Chihiro, this is my girlfriend, Holly Keller," he introduced, "And Holly, this is Chihiro Tuskino, an uprising singer and one of my closest friends." Chihiro smiled at his little announcement as his close friends and held out her hand at Holly. "Hi," she said. Holly looked at her hand for a moment with disgust, but didn't take it. "Hello," she said back coldly. Chihiro withdrew her hand and settled it back to her side. Ryan had seen the whole exchange and shook his head while pressing the button for the 17th floor. Haku, however, was oblivious of his girlfriend's attitude.

The ride up was uncomfortable and stuffy in Chihiro opinion. She was grateful when the elevator doors open once again to allow them to get off. She restrained herself from sighing in relief as she got off. Ryan, who had seen her emotional battle, chuckled slightly, making Chihiro glare. He backed off, raising both hands in the air in retreat as he stepped away. "I have to go upstairs and talk to those people about your . . . decision," Ryan said cheerfully. "I'll see you guys later." This time, a sigh escaped her before she could stop herself. Haku looked at her with something indescribable and made her look away. She took a step back and stumbled into someone. Haku moved forward to catch her, but felt as though he was held back. Looking down, he found that Holly was holding onto him tightly.

Meanwhile, the person who Chihiro had fallen against caught her. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "No," the person answered, "it was all my fault. I wasn't looking." Chihiro looked up when she heard the voice and managed to squeak out, "Michael!" The guy looked at her curiously for a moment before his face broke out in a smile as he recognized her. "Chihiro!" He helped her up and Chihiro hugged him. 'Michael' laughed, but hugged her back. Haku watched from aside and Holly smirked. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Chihiro asked him once she had let go. "I work here now," he answered back with a big smile. Haku cleared his throat loudly making, Chihiro, Michael, and Holly look at him. "Can you introduce him to us?" Chihiro blushed. 'Umm . . . Michael, this is Haku Kinomoto and his girlfriend Holly Keller. Haku, Holly, this is Michael Li, my old neighbor and my childhood friend." He shook Haku's hand and nodded at Holly. Leaning down, Michael whispered to Chihiro, "She's really giving you the eye isn't she?" Chihiro coughed, trying to hide her smile, but nodded.

Haku was analyzing the man from head to toe. This 'Michael' was an inch or two shorter then his own 6'4. The guy had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. Presently, he was wearing white sneakers, jeans, black short-sleeves button down shirt that was open to reveal a white undershirt. Haku's eyes slanted as he saw (and heard) Chihiro laugh as Michael said something. "So what are you doing here?" Michael asked her. Chihiro smiled and said happily. "I'm on contract!" Michael whooped and hugged her hard. Chihiro squealed as she felt him lift her a few inches off the floor. The woman at the front desk looked at Michael, admiring the muscles she saw bunch up as he lifted Chihiro. "I knew you could do it!" Michael said loudly. Chihiro giggled as he set her down on her feet. "We should celebrate," Michael announced confidently. Leaning in close he whispered to her, "Is **_Poison _**still open for business?" Chihiro smirked and nodded. "I was wondering when you'll ask me that." She saw Michael's eyes flicker to Haku and Holly. Chihiro hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Michael turned and faced the couple, "You guys ready to party?"

A/N: Another chapter down and out. grins I have a little notice to put out. The story is longer than I thought so bare with me. Thank for the people who reviewed and for those who read the story and haven't review . . . PEASE REVIEW! I need everyone's pov as how this story should go. I'm running out of ideas. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME GO ON WITH THIS STORY:)


	5. Didn't You Know I Was Poison?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

'**Stressed words or emphasis on words'**

'_Thoughts'_

_**Song lyrics**_

Chapter V: Didn't You Know I was **_Poison_**?

**9:13 p.m.**

"So where are we going?" Haku asked causally. The four (including Holly) were sitting in Michael's black, sleek, Saab, driving to a place where only Chihiro and Michael knew. Haku and Holly were sitting comfortably in the back with his arm thrown around her shoulder and one of her hands resting on his thigh. Chihiro looked behind from her seat at them and said, "It's a surprise." She was sitting in the passenger seat, while Michael was driving. "Can't you just give us a hint?" Haku probed forward. Chihiro smirked and said back, "We're going to a club near the docks." She turned back around, leaving Haku and Holly, thinking where they're going.

"Who's your manager?" Michael asked Chihiro. Chihiro pouted and slapped him lightly on the arm. "I thought that we're going to celebrate and not talk about work," she said hurtfully. Michael looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I should know because you can switch managers," he said back slyly. Chihiro smiled. "If you think that I'll leave my sister's boyfriend for you, you got another thing coming, Michael." He sighed dramatically. "It was worth a shot," he said wistfully. She giggled and shook her head at him.

Haku was sitting in the back seat, watching the whole exchange with something he couldn't identify. Meanwhile, Holly crept her hand higher, until Haku's hand on hers stopped her. She looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't look at her. Haku only held her hand and moved her hand away from its original direction.

About a half hour later, they came upon a large warehouse that had tons of cars parked outside. "That's a warehouse," Holly said distastefully. "No way am I going to be in there. It's probably dirty and grimy. These are new shoes that cost over three hundred dollars. I'm not walking in there." Michael stiffened and looked over at Chihiro. She had a look of dismay on her face and she was taking a deep breath. He reached over and placed a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. Chihiro flashed him a quick smile before turning back to answer Holly.

"Don't worry," Chihiro said with false sympathy. "Your **shoes** won't get dirty or messed up." She turned back around, muttering, "I can't say the same for your face." Fortunately, only Michael heard, and he chuckled lowly.

Finding a parking space close to the warehouse was hard, so they had to park about 20 cars away from the entrance of the club. The four got out and made their way toward the club. As they got nearer, Haku and Holly could make out a long line of people trying to get in. Red velvet ropes were blocking the entrance as well as bouncers. When they got in front of the entrance, a bouncer blocked their way. He saw Chihiro and nodded and was about to hold back the other three when she said sharply, "They're with me." The guy hesitated, then nodded, motioning them forward and holding the door open for them. She smiled her thanks and was about to go in when a girl shouted, "Why are you letting her in? I've been waiting out here for half an hour and you guys aren't letting **me**in. So why are you letting that slut in?"

Chihiro froze and looked down at her clothes. She was wearing simple black jeans, a blood red, not too tight, strapless top, and black 2 inch heels. Chihiro looked around at the other girl who was wearing almost nothing. A jean mini skirt followed by white, tight, tube top and 3 inch heels was what she was wearing. Chihiro shook her head and looked at the bouncer who was ready to tell the girl who she was. "I'll handle this," she told him. "In the meantime, Michael, can you show these two our suite?" Michael nodded and said, "Follow me you guys."

Chihiro smiled coldly at the young woman. "Do you know who I am?" The other woman looked at her and said just as coldly. "I don't care and I don't want to know." Chihiro's smile grew pleasantly chilly and looked behind the woman to see her friends behind her. She pointed to them and asked, "Are those your friends?" The other turned away so Chihiro directed the questions toward the group. The girls slowly nodded. Chihiro turned around to face the bouncer and said, "I ban them from the club. The girl and her friends behind her." The guy nodded and the girl screeched in outrage. "You can't do this to us!" Chihiro directed her chilly smile back to the girl. "I can and I will . . . since I am the **owner** of the club." She walked away, leaving the group yelling at the girl.

She walked in and immediately was met with loud music pounding in her ears. Different colored lights greeted her warmly, flashing and giving glimpses of people on the dance floor. Ahead of her was a huge stage where the DJ was spinning madly and the people pulsing to the beat. Here and there, people were grinding with each other. Bars were on both sides of the club, off the dance floor. The warehouse itself was large. At all four corners of the warehouse, open stair cases led to the second floor.

On the second floor, it held another bar. The middle of the floor was cut out and a railing secured around. There were a few groups of couches tucked together and a table in between each. The couches range for leather to soft fabric. Some held up to six people to others that only held one. The tables were made of cherry wood and glossed to perfection. Tables of two were also scattered around for those who want to sit and relax, just watching the dancing below. Chairs for the table of two were iron wrought with soft padding for the seat. A slim vase held a red rose on each of the many tables. Cherry blossom scented candles were also on the tables, giving the whole floor a warm glow.

Some of the people she passed recognized her and shouted out greetings over the music. Chihiro nodded back and smiled, sometimes waving back. She occasionally stopped and talked to the people, but continued her way to the third floor. A staircase was at the end of the second floor and she went up the staircase, where a bouncer was standing at the top of the stairs. He nodded at her and let her pass.

The third floor was considered the VIP floor. White couches were clustered around a cherry wood coffee table. A bar was set up in a corner with a bartender. Stools were set up at the bar. Again, candles were lit and spread every where. Chihiro could see Haku and Holly, making out on the couch and Michael talking with, surprise, Rin and Ryan. Ignoring Haku and Holly, she plopped down next to Michael, making him bounce a little.

'What an entrance," Michael said, "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Chihiro glared at him. "You wanna know what else my mama taught me?" she challenged him. Michael thought about it for a second, before shaking his head. "Good," Chihiro said. Rin hid a smile, while Ryan looked at them curiously. "How do you two know each other?" Chihiro smiled at Michael and said, "We were childhood friends since he was my neighbor." "And we used to go out," Michael added with a smile. Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Chihiro nodded, "Yeah. It's true."

Haku paused in his kissing session with Holly, and pulled away. The group ignored him and Holly. Holly didn't mind, but glared at Chihiro for breaking up her session. Chihiro, instead of glaring back, only got up and headed to the railing. She peered down through the huge square in the middle of the room, seeing the heads of people down at the dance floor on the ground floor.

Chihiro watched carefully, as if trying to find someone in the crowd. Ryan's voice brought her back to the group. "How did you guys know this place?" They all pointed to Chihiro who turned around with an innocent face. "What?" she asked them. "I used to work for here," Michael said. Rin looked at Chihiro, with a questioning face. "Didn't Chihiro tell you guys anything?" Chihiro pointed at Michael. "He already knows," she said. "Knows what?" Haku asked her. She blinked at him, as if just noticing that he was here. "Knows what?" he repeated promptly. "That I'm the owner of this club, of **Poison**," she said back. As if to prove her point, she waved a hand around, and both the bartender and the bouncer nodded.

Ryan, Haku, and Holly looked at her in amazement. "Why haven't you told them yet?" Rin asked her sister. "I thought Michael told them," Chihiro countered back. The sisters turned their gazes to Michael who raised his hands in defeat. "All you told me to do was to lead them up here," he said defensively, "You never told me to tell them." Holly broke out of her amazement first. "Wait a minute here," she said quickly, "You're telling me that this club is Poison and that you're the owner!" Chihiro nodded slowly. "I just said that a few seconds ago," Chihiro said slowly, as if she was talking to a kid. She shook her head and looked back down at the crowd. The song was ending and a new one began.

Chihiro heard the familiar beats of the next song and smiled in delight. She rushed toward Michael and pulled him to his feet. "Let's dance," she said excitedly. Michael paused for a moment, listening to the song before smiling himself. Chihiro pulled him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

_**Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay**_

_**Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay**_

_**Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay**_

_**Ay Ay Ay**_

Chihiro pulled him out on the dance floor, moving her hips to the music. His eyes traveled to her hips and made her smirk. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "My eyes are up here." She pulled away, only to find Michael's hands on her hips, and his lips in a smirk.

_**Step out the Caddy Deville**_

_**It's on a base of steel**_

_**Them boys checkin' us out**_

_**Know when we dressed to kill**_

_**Struttin' in the club, it's dark**_

_**But still got my shades on**_

_**I hear the DJ mixin' Youngbloodz**_

_**To that Whisper song**_

Rin and Ryan joined them on the dance floor. Rin, letting loose, was dancing wildly, making Chihiro and Michael move away from them and into the center of the dance floor.

_**We from the city that make it Okay to**_

_**To make clubbin' a year-round holiday**_

_**So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
**_

_**If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight**_

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
**__**Lean wit it rock wit it**_

_**Snap wit it  
**__**All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it**_

Haku was soon pulled down to the dance floor by Holly, and was found dancing next to Chihiro and Michael. He could see that Holly was bumping into Chihiro a lot. Finally, she pushed her making Chihiro look at her in outrage. Michael placed a hand on her arm, trying to hold her back. She looked at him and shook her head, pushing his hand away. Holly pushed her, making her stumble back a few steps.

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it**_

Michael got in between them, while Chihiro shook it off. By now, a circle had been made for the four of them. Holly didn't seem to give up, instead, she was looking for a weak spot to push her again.

_**No need to ask where I'm from  
You already know  
I represent the A from my head to my toes  
Step on the dance floor  
Watch and learn cuz here I go  
I throw my hands up  
And work my body to the floor**_

Some of the people on the sidelines got into the fight, trying to protect Chihiro and making it harder for Holly to touch her.

_**We from the city that make it Okay to  
To make clubbin' a year-round holiday  
So if you feelin right, grab the Kryptonite  
If this yo song tonight, then it's on tonight**_

At last, Holly slapped Rin, who was trying to get in between Michael and her. Anger flashed on Haku's face. He grabbed her elbow and half-pulled, half-dragged her away.

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it**_

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it**_

Meanwhile, back inside, Chihiro, Michael, Rin, and Ryan were heading back to the third floor. When they finally sat down, Chihiro said angrily, "What the hell is her problem! She pushed me and just slapped my sister!" The other three glanced at each other. "You really don't know do you?" Rin said finally. Chihiro's face of anger changed quickly into one of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

_**Wassup cu-cuz (wassup cu-cuz)  
Wassup up fo-folk (wats up fo-folk)  
I lean I rock (I lean rock)  
I drink I smoke (I drink I smoke)  
Might snap my fingers (might snap my fingers)  
Might clap my hands (might clap my hands)  
Don't get it twisted pimpin, this a hood dance (hood dance)  
Throw up ya hood man (man)  
Roll up some good man (man)  
They hatin' cuz they cant do it do it do it man (man)  
I'm ridin good man (man)  
And grip the wood man (man)  
I'm in tha club 10 grand in a rubber band (band)  
Damn right I'm crunk (I'm crunk)  
Damn right I'm clean (I'm clean)  
They got that rock (that rock)  
They got that lean (that lean)  
We make a pool palace (palace)  
I make ya shoulder lean (shoulder lean)  
And I'm fa sho wit, nah' mean**_

Outside, Haku released his grip on her arm and pushed her away from him lightly. 'What the hell was that?" he asked her angrily. "You should know!" she shot back.

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my ladies pop yo backs wit it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it  
**_

_**Bounce wit it drop wit it  
Lean wit it rock wit it  
Snap wit it  
All my fellas tip yo hats with it  
Do it do it do it do it  
You know the world be rockin' to it to it  
So do it do it do it to it**_

_**Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay**_

Michael shook his head. "Even though I had only been here for a few hours," he said, "I felt what was going on." Ryan nodded. Chihiro shook her head in confusion. "I have no idea what you're all talking about." Rin sighed.

"Chihiro . . . you're in love with Haku Kinomoto."

TBC

A/N: The song is called "Do It To It" by Cherish, ft. Sean Paul and Youngbloodz. It does not belong to me. Thank you to for the lyrics. SO how do you guys like the chapter? Please **review** and tell me!


	6. One Hell of a Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!

A/N: I want to thank you for the reviews:

xX44th DreamMasterXx - I love that song2

dark chocolate princess - thank you for telling me to watch out for the time changes and to answer your question, two words "family money" ;) and her own money

phantome101

ScarletFlameHien - returns hug don't worry in the next chpater (the 8th chapter) there is going to be a lot to read from

Recap of last chapter:

_Michael shook his head. "Even though I had only been here for a few hours," he said, "I felt what was going on." Ryan nodded. Chihiro shook her head in confusion. "I have no idea what you're all talking about." Rin sighed. _

"_Chihiro . . . you're in love with Haku Kinomoto." _

Chapter VI: One Hell of Surprise

Chihiro laughed. "You can't be serious, Rin," she said, shaking her head although a smile played on her lips.

_**Outside with Haku and Holly**_

"You've been cheating on me!" Holly screeched at him. "And what's worse, with that BITCH IN THERE!" She pointed behind him, at the club with a bunch of people still waiting outside, watching the couple fight. "I wasn't cheating on you," he said impatiently, "She's a raising star that Ryan wanted me to work with." Holly snorted. "Yeah, right. I completely believe you." Haku ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why are you always like this? I always tell you every thin that goes on around the office and at home and about 80 of the time you say I'm lying."

Holly sputtered on her spot. 'Well, maybe you are!" Haku shook his head and raised a hand to his temple. At last, he sighed. 'I can't stand this anymore, Holly," he said tiredly. "I can't stand how you think that every time I go out, I cheat on you. You grilled my friends about my behavior. I give up. We're over. Our relationship is over. You can find yourself a ride home." With that said, he walked back to the club where the bouncer opened the door for him immediately. The people outside the club looked back at Holly who screamed at them. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE WANT?"

_**Inside with Chihiro, Ryan, Michael, and Rin**_

Rin got up and slapped her hard on the back of her head. "I'm not joking, Chihiro!" "Ow," Chihiro said softly, rubbing the back of her head. Michael looked at her curiously. "Usually, Chihiro is the one who's throwing out punches, not Rin." Rin hissed at him. "People change." He raised his hands in defeat and backed off. Michael headed toward the bar for a drink and Ryan soon followed him, leaving Rin and Chihiro alone.

"Look here, Rin," Chihiro said slowly. "I am not in love with Haku. I just consider him a friend." Rin looked at her doubtfully. "You spent the whole afternoon together," Rin said reasonable. "Not only that, but you two showed up together and he stood up for you. Admit it, Chihiro. I'm your sister. You should be able to tell me everything that goes on in your life. You can even talk to me about your sex life."

Chihiro shook her head. "When then, I'm telling you that I don't like him and he doesn't like me," she said. "Who doesn't like who?" a voice came from behind her. Chihiro screamed and jumped off the couch, only to find that it was only Haku. A hand was placed on her heart to try and steady her pulse and breathing. "Oh, God," she breathed. Haku smiled ruefully. "You really screamed." He moved around and flopped down on the couch comfortablely. Michael and Ryan came back holding beer and balanced them on a tray. They placed it on the coffee table. Ryan grabbed one and sat down next to Rin, casually draping an arm across her shoulders.

"So where's Holly?" Chihiro asked him. Haku hesitated before answering. "I broke up with her," he said simply. "It was about time, too. She's made me lose so many good friends over the last three months and I'm sorry that I didn't break up with her sooner." He grabbed a beer bottle and took a swing. Chihiro did the same thing, but set the beer back on the table. "What are we doing now?" she asked them. "Holly pretty much ruined the mood of us having fun and partying."

The others nodded in agreement. Michael glanced at his watch and looked at Chihiro before redirecting his gaze to the watch with a snap. He whistled lowly, but that got the attention of Haku. "What? What time is it?" Haku looked down at his own watch and jumped from the seat. "Oh, damn it!" Chihiro walked over and grabbed his wrist to see he time. She felt something inside of her move, but she pushed it away and only gasped at the time.

"Oh my God! It's 3 in the mourning! We all have to work tomorrow!" The four rushed to get their stuff together and out the door. Ryan and Rin went in one car while Chihiro, Michael, and Haku went in the other one. The two cars drove in the same direction, back into the city. Michael first dropped Haku off at his place and then drove Chihiro back to her house.

They drove in slience until Michael decided to break it. "So do you really?" Chihiro sat up startled. "What are you talking about?" He sighed. "Do you really like Haku?" She shook her head quickly. "I only like him as a friend, Michael. Besides, even if I do like him, which I don't," she said quickly. "I wouldn't date him because we're both in the business. That means that we wouldn't have time together or have time to ourselves because we're always in the spotlight."

Michael hesitated before answering. "I agree with you, but . . . if you do date him, I want you to remember this: He's going to hang out with a lot of girls and one of those days, he just might break your heart."

After he told her that, the two slipped into silence on the hour drive back.

_**The Next Mourning**_

Chihiro woke up to the sound of her phone ringing off the hook. Reaching out from under the covers, she took answered the phone in a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Chihiro!" Rin said worriedly. "You might want to turn the TV on and then tune to channel two." Chihiro groaned, but complied anyway. She yawned as she changed the channel. The image that greeted her was such a shocker that she stopped in mid-yawn.

There was a picture of her and Haku outside the café from yesterday, holding hands and laughing. "What didn't you tell me about yesterday?" Rin accused her on the other line. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know," Chihiro said shakily as she turned up the volume to catch some of the words the announcer was saying.

' _. . . seems like the famous Haku Kinomoto has dumped his former girlfriend Holly Keller, the face for Avon cosmetics and his girlfriend for 2 years. This shot was taken yesterday afternoon in front of the Riverside Café. The girl on the left is known as Chihiro Tuskino, an uprising singer that has just signed a contract with DHM records, the same record company that Haku is also signed in our source confirms. Surprisingly, Ms. Tuskino is also the owner of _**Poison**, _the exclusive club for party goers. The two looked nice and cozy together. Our couple analysis says that the two will have a last relationship and that they will be hot and heavy in the next few months. Back to you, Val.'_

TBC

A/N: I know that this chapter seems like it doesn't belong here, but it does. You guys just don't know it yet. So please review and tell me how you think of it.


	7. A Little Seduction Never Hurt Anyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but there was a blackout on my block and I couldn't update. So anyway . . .

Thank you to: **ScarletFlameHien:** I'm glad that you like the chapter and thank you for reviewing.

**xX44th DreamMasterXx** – I hate the paparazzi people too, but they play a **very big** role in the story.

**dark chocolate princess **– You're in for a shocker when you read his reaction. It's not so much in this chapter but definitely in the next 'cause this thing can go **really** deep.

**Princess of the Wind –** I wanted to make every single of my story different from everyone else. It's what makes a story a story.

**Phantome101 – **Sorry if the last chapter was short but this one is way longer.

And on with the story!

**Chapter VII: A Little Seduction Never Hurt Anyone**

When Chihiro heard the news, she accidentally hung up on Rin. When she held the phone back to her ear, all she could hear was the dial tone. Moving like she was in a dream, Chihiro turned off the television and placed the phone back in its cradle. Rubbing her hand over her face she moved toward the bathroom to get ready for her day at the office.

_**7:37 p.m. inside of Chihiro's house**_

Chihiro gave herself an once-over and decided that she was decent to go to work. She dressed herself in a flow-y skirt that reached her knees. There were three layers to the skirt. The first was a deep blue that ended around mid-thigh. The second went under the first layer and was a beautiful sky blue. The last layer started underneath the first two and was colored a pale blue that almost looked like it was white. Chihiro wore a kiwi green tank top. On her feet, she wore white, two-inch heels with pink stones on the straps. Her honey-brown hair fell straight and framed her hazel eyes with light blue eye shadow. She placed tan-colored sunglasses on top of her head where it looked fashionable with her skirt.

With one last look, she nodded at her own appearance, passing her own test. Chihiro opened her front door only to find Haku there, finger ready to press the doorbell. She looked up at him, confused. "What are you doing here?" He was dressed in faded jeans and a black, short-sleeve shirt, with the first three buttons unbuttoned, revealing a tan muscular chest. He smiled at her and said in mocking hurt, "What? I don't even get a 'good mourning' or a 'hello'?"

Chihiro blushed and said politely, "Good mourning, Haku. Can you tell me why you're here, please?" He laughed lightly. "Now that's more like it," Haku said joyfully. "I'm here to pick you up because of the . . ." His voice trailed off. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know about it," she said sadly. Haku smiled ruefully before answering her. "Come on. We'll talk about it on the way to the studio." She nodded and locked her front door before following him into his car. He opened the door for her with a mocking bow and she just had to smile at him. Haku closed the door behind her and walked around the car to the driver's seat. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded and they started the hour long drive to the studio.

When they got to the studio, the two found themselves looking at a crowded building with reporters everywhere. Unfortunately, the paparazzi knew his car and threw themselves at the hood of his car. They were snapping pictures of the two in the car together. Chihiro remembered her sunglasses and slid them on, protecting her from some of the flashes. Haku glanced at her and said, "Could you get me my sunglasses in the glove compartment?" She opened it in front of her and pulled out a pair of blacks. Chihiro handed it to him as their fingertips brushed.

Haku slid on his sunglasses and slowly maneuvered his car (a/n: that doesn't sound right. 'maneuvering his car'? it just sounds dirty) to the company parking lot at the top of the building. They ran after him, trying to snap a photo. The reporters followed him in there, too and caught pictures of the two walking to the elevator together. Chihiro heard them blasting off questions in loud voices and cameras snapping photos like crazy.

"How did you two meet?" "How long did you guys date?" "Why did you dump Holly Keller?" "Can you tell us a bit about yourself Ms. Tuskino?" "Are you going to address the rumor that you two are eloping?"

Chihiro heard the last question and stumbled a bit, making Haku throw an arm around her waist. This caused a bit of a stir with the crowd and they pushed forward with more aggressiveness. Haku held her close and guided her to the elevator. Pressing the down button, he sighed heavily. Chihiro felt warm against him as his arm tightened around her as the reporters moved in closer. She looked at him in faint surprise and saw that he was smiling gently at her.

At last, a barely heard elevator _ding!_ Was heard in all the noise. The doors opened and Haku lightly shoved her in first. Chihiro moved in and pressed for the 17th floor. Looking up, she saw that Haku was holding back the crowd. With another small _ding! _The elevator doors began to shut close. At the last minute, Haku squeezed through the doors and they shut with a tiny bang.

Chihiro took one look at his ruffled appearance and began to giggle. Haku looked over at her in surprise before looking at himself and back at her. His hair looked more messy than usual and his cloths were kind of wrinkled. He looked back at her and found that her skirt and top were barely wrinkled. Haku sighed and ran a hand through his hair with a smile on his face. She took off her sunglasses and placed them hanging on her top. Haku did the same and shook his head.

"Thank you for being my hero," she said lightly. He smirked and took her hand, pulling her roughly toward him. "So what do I get as a reward?" he asked her, sounding slightly huskily. Chihiro smirked dangerously and pushed his up against the wall of the elevator behind him. "I have a reward for you," she whispered to him. Chihiro leaned against him and moved her left leg up until her knee reached to his torso. Haku looked down and moved his hand away from her waist. He hand slowly made its way to her leg. His hand passed over the fabric of her skirt.

"Silk," he murmured. Chihiro bit her bottom lip lightly and nodded her head slightly. She pressed even closer to him and leaned toward until her lips were barely an inch away from his neck. He felt her hot breath on his neck and mentally shivered. Haku slowly pushed back the silk skirt that was on her leg back, revealing centimeter by centimeter of her deeply tanned legs. Chihiro sighed and he felt her move away from his neck. He looked down and found that their lips were only a few inches apart. Chihiro leaned forward until their lips were barely a centimeter apart before turning her head and kissed him on the cheek.

Chihiro leaned away and smiled brightly at him. "Thank you." Haku looked at her confused as she removed his hand away from her leg and backed away from him. He still looked confused a moment later as the elevator reached their destination. Haku followed her out and found that Ryan and Michael were talking at the front desk. The other two stopped and turned their head toward him and Chihiro.

"Okay," Michael said. "What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Chihiro tilted her head slightly to the right and blinked innocently, a bit _too_ innocently. "What are you talking about?" Haku rolled his eyes as he heard the lie come straight out of her mouth. Only a minute ago, she was all over him in the elevator. Ryan seemed to buy it while Michael only crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know you for too long for you to be lying to me, Chihiro," he said sternly. He held up a tabloid that read as: **_Kinomoto with Hazel Eyed Club Owner_**. Chihiro smiled and plucked it out of his hands. "They actually got a good picture of us," she said while passing it to Haku. He looked down to find him and Chihiro laughing in front of the café. "The question is," Ryan said looking at the two of them intently, "Are you two in a relationship or not?" A quiet moment passed between the group. The silence was broken as a voice answered the question.

"Yes."

A/N: Uh-oh. Who said that 'yes'? Was it Chihiro or Haku? And will the other person agree? Find out on the next chapter!


	8. Talent and Skills are Two Different Thin

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

**A/N: **cries I am so sorry. sniffles I had a huge major writer's block and I couldn't think of any ideas. I already know who said what but you guys don't and I'm sorry. tries to smile So, in return, I'm updating two **_long_** chapters! The second will be updated in about 3 days so probably on Wed. or Thursday. tries to look happy with tears still falling Is that a good apology or not?

Thank you those who reviewed and pushed me to update:

**dark chocolate princess:** it is getting ho, so I toned it down a liitle in this chapter, hope you like it!

**Princess of the Wind:** thx 4 the review!

**44thDreamMaster:** I can't give you the answer, but it's in this chapter

**phantome101** can't give you the answer and I did use spell check on this chapter . . . I think . . .hmmm

**Priestess Kohana:** thx 4 the review!

_Recap of last chapter: _

"_I know you for too long for you to be lying to me, Chihiro," he said sternly. He held up a tabloid that read as: **Kinomoto with Hazel Eyed Club Owner**. Chihiro smiled and plucked it out of his hands. "They actually got a good picture of us," she said while passing it to Haku. He looked down to find him and Chihiro laughing in front of the café. "The question is," Ryan said looking at the two of them intently, "are you two in a relationship or not?" A quiet moment passed between the group. The silence was broken as a voice answered the question. _

"_Yes."_

**Chapter VIII: Talent and Skill are Two Different Things**

"Yes."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Chihiro. (a/n: ha! I bet you guys didn't see that coming crackles evilly) She, in turn, looked at everyone of them, lingering on Haku for a second more than necessary. He caught the look and gave a barely noticeable nod.

"We wanted to keep this under wraps, but the media kinda got a little crazy," Haku lied. The two managers turned to look at him briefly before turning their eyes back to Chihiro.

"How long have you been dating?" Ryan asked finally. Chihiro smiled. _At least the worst part is over, she thought._

"Our first date is right on that cover," Chihiro said, pointing to the tabloid in Haku's hand. He handed the tabloid to her and she gave it back to Michael. Michael was about to say something when they heard a throat clearing loudly. The four turned to see a woman dressed in jeans and a white blouse looking at them angrily, tapping her foot on the carpet.

"You're late," the woman said flatly. The woman had black hair with dark red streaks going through her hair. Her voice was a beautiful soprano, totally opposite from her appearance. Ryan smiled apologetically at the woman and turned toward Chihiro.

"Veronica, this is Chihiro Tuskino," Ryan introduced, "Chihiro, this is Veronica Valdez, V. for short. She's going to be your voice trainer."

Veronica stepped forward and reached out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you," Veronica said. Chihiro did the same and returned the handshake. "Same here," Chihiro answered.

"Follow me," Veronica said. "We have a lot of work to do." Chihiro nodded and followed her down a hall, with a quick glance thrown at Haku. As soon as the two disappeared into a room at the far end of the hall, Michael opened his mouth.

"You're manager's looking for you," he said. Haku nodded and turned toward the opposite hallway of where Chihiro had disappeared. He walked down the hall and turned a corner, leaving the two managers at the front desk.

_**With Chihiro a few hours later**_

"Okay," Veronica said patiently. "Try the lines again." Chihiro nodded, softly pressing the headphone to her head with both hands. A microphone was in front of her with a screen covering the front. A soft piano melody began again in her headphone and she counted the notes before starting.

_**Ninety miles outside Chicago**_

_**Can't stop driving, I don't know why**_

_**So many questions that need an answer**_

_**Two years later, you still on my mind**_

"Stop," Veronica commanded. The music cut off abruptly and Chihiro stopped instantly. The two were currently in a small studio room with Chihiro inside of a soundproof room with a window that was soundproof but able to see into the other part of the room. A small speaker was set on a wall that allowed Veronica's voice to travel in the room. A door was on the other side of the room.

Outside of the soundproof room, Veronica and a man was sitting on chairs. The man was taking car of the many buttons that controlled the sound, how her voice sounded, the music, and all the other things Chihiro didn't know.

"Come out here," Veronica said. Chihiro took off the headphone and set it in front of her on the stand that held lyrics to the song. She opened the door and closed it behind her as soon as she got out.

"Here," Veronica said and pulled a rolling chair next to her. "Sit down and listen to this." Chihiro sat down cautiously, thinking that she was going to be yelled at.

"You have a great voice, Chihiro," her voice trainer said with a small smile on her face. "Your voice is your talent, but it's how you _use_ your voice is a skill. Listen to this." Veronica nodded to the man next to her and he adjusted some stuff on the big controls in front of him before he pressed a button, letting soft piano music flow in the room. The melody went on for a few more short moments before Chihiro heard her voice pour through.

Her eyes widened as she heard her voice for the first time with music. Chihiro never knew that her voice was soft, yet something behind it was relentless, hitting every note with determination. The person singing was singing loud, but just enough so it didn't seem like the person was overpowering the music behind it.

The music stopped, leaving Veronica smiling.

"_**That** _is what I call gifted," she said pointedly, with a hint of delight. "Since you did good today," Veronica added, "and since I found out that I don't have to teach you that much, you can have the rest of the day off. However, I'll see you early tomorrow mourning for some more practice and maybe we can start recording a song that I have in mind."

Chihiro felt a smile growing and before she could help herself, Chihiro hugged Veronica. The woman chuckled, but hugged back.

"Now go," V. said, "have some fun before tomorrow."

Chihiro quickly got up and bounced out the door. In the end, Chihiro bounded straight into a hard chest, knocking her backwards. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking that she'll hit the floor hard. However, an arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her close to the other person. Chihiro carefully opened one eye, followed by the other. She heard someone chuckle deeply, feeling the sound reverberate in the person. Chihiro looked up to find Haku smirking at her.

"I know the meaning of 'falling in love', but I never thought that it meant falling literally," he said teasingly. The feeling of gratitude that was spreading inside of her disappeared like water on a flame the moment he uttered the sentence. Chihiro glared at him as he set her down on her feet steadily. She turned away from him quickly and started to stroll down the hall, not caring where she went as long as she got away from his smirking face.

_His handsome, hot, beautiful smirking fac—Stop it Chihiro! Don't think of him that way. The only reason you told Michael and Ryan that you were dating him was because . . . God! You can't even think of a good reason for that! Maybe it just slipped out of your mouth? Yeah! That's a good reason! It just slipped out of your—_

Chihiro's thoughts were cut short as she felt a large hand gently grab her elbow.

"Slow down," she heard his smooth voice say, "besides, you're going down the wrong way. The elevators are the other way." Chihiro stopped abruptly, making Haku stumble into her a bit. She was once again heading for the ground, face first. Once again, Haku steadied himself in time to wrap his arms and pull her to the safety of his chest.

Chihiro was tiny compared to him, a full ten inches shorter. His warmth burned her skin and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Is it really that bad to be in my arms, girlfriend?" Haku asked her. Chihiro stopped struggling and took a deep breath, trying to not hit or scream at him.

"Let go of me," Chihiro said as calmly as she could. She felt his arms slacken and took the opportunity to slide out of his arms. As soon as she did, Chihiro went the way Haku told her where the elevators were. She heard Haku chuckle behind and suddenly felt an arm warp around her waist. A short moment later, Chihiro felt Haku's lips brush lightly against her ear.

"The reporters are still waiting downstairs and in the parking lot," he murmured. She stiffened in his arms. "No, if you want to do the whole 'boyfriend/girlfriend' thing, you have to cooperate with me, alright?" Chihiro hesitated before nodding. "Good," Haku added.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two walked through the halls, looking like a couple. The two got on the elevators and were riding to the parking lots upstairs while Chihiro got tenser.

"Relax," Haku told her in his smooth voice. "It won't be that bad." Mentally in her head, Chihiro was counting down the seconds. _Five . . . Four . . . Three . . ._ She took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms as much as she could. The elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal many reporters hanging around the elevator.

The moment they heard the elevator doors opening, the reporters turned their faces expectedly to find the couple they were looking for. Cameras started flashing and microphones were shoved in their face as Chihiro and Haku got off the elevator together. Haku held her close as they got out and started to wander toward the car.

The walk was slow because of the people blocking the way. Chihiro felt his arms around her stiffen as a reporter almost pushed her backwards. She stumbled against him and heard him mutter, "This is stupid."

The next thing she knew, Chihiro was swept off her feet and found herself cradled in Haku's arms, bridal style. Haku found an opening in the crowd and ran for it. In no time at all, they arrived at his car. A faint beep was heard and flashing lights were seen from the car.

Haku set her right next to her door and shielded her until she slipped in. He then proceeded to push his way through the crowd to get to the driver's door. When he got in, Haku glanced at Chihiro who had an amused look on her face.

"Is this your definition of 'not bad'?" Chihiro laughed. Haku couldn't help but smile at her joke and glanced out through the windshield again. He shook his head and placed his keys into the ignition. The engine of the car purred to life, barely audible with all the reporters yelling at them. Haku shifted the car into reverse and carefully backed out the car, making sure not to hit anyone.

When the car was out of the parking spot, the reporters crowded themselves in front of the car, not letting the car move another inch. Haku sighed and looked out the window in a hopeless gesture. Chihiro giggled and placed a hand on his broad shoulders. He looked at her with such an old expression that she laughed again.

"I'll get us out of this," Chihiro promised him. She opened her purse and started looking inside of it. A second later, she pulled out a small black phone and flipped it open. Pressing a number, Chihiro speed dialed one of her friends from her neighborhood. Next to her, Haku could only make out a few words exchanged between her and her caller.

"Hi, it's me, Chihiro . . . I'm a little stuck in the parking lot above DHM . . . Can you call them? . . . Thank you sooo much! What do you want in return . . . But I haven't played . . . Do you really want me to . . . I'll do, just help me get out of here!" Chihiro snapped her phone shut with an uneasy face. Haku turned to her with a curious expression.

"What did you just agree to?" he asked curiously. Haku visibly see that she was trying to pull herself together and gave him a false smile.

"Nothing important that you have to worry about," she answered him with false cheer. "All you have to do is drive me back home." Chihiro chewed on those words a minute before looking at him carefully.

"You play the piano, right?" she asked him carefully and slowly. Haku nodded just as slowly as her words came out.

"Yeah . . .?" he motioned with his hands for her to continue with the thought. The two were still waiting for the people that Chihiro had called to show up. Meanwhile, the reporters were still shooting questions out of their mouths like bullets.

"You drop me off at my house and come in," she said confidently. "I'll explain it to you then. Besides," she gave him a sly look, "you are my boyfriend after all, it shouldn't be uncomfortable, right?"

Haku glanced at her suspiciously before saying yes. The uneasy face came back and Chihiro fell silent, looking out the window at the reporters. A minute later, they heard police sirens above all the yelling and tried to look out the blocked window shield. A moment later, some police officers got in between the car and the reporters and held them back.

One of the police men looked back and gave Chihiro a smile and a small nod. She waved back at him and gave him a delighted smile. Haku looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My neighbor," she answered his unasked question. He nodded and started driving away, heading toward her house.

About 30 minutes later, Haku pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. Chihiro got out of the car and headed toward the door, dragging her feet in a wary walk. She left the door open for him and Haku closed and locked it as soon as he was inside. Chihiro was standing in the hallway, changing her shoes to house slippers.

"You can use those," she said, pointing to a pair of comfortable-looking baby blue slippers. He slipped off his shoes and shoved his feet in them. Chihiro motioned with her hands for him to follow her.

She led them to a small door and opened it to reveal a staircase leading upstairs. Chihiro went up with Haku right behind her. The stair led to the attic, where a large baby grand piano stood. He froze at the top of the stairs. _'She plays the piano **and** the guitar?' _Haku looked around the room. The hardwood floor underneath his feet were a light mahogany, polished perfectly. Candles holders were spread around the room, some short, some tall. All of them held new candles. The top of the piano was dusty, as if no one had touched it in a long time and a small match box sat on top. A black couch was set against the northern wall, it's wide space welcoming and facing the piano bench.

Haku heard a loud nosie and turned to find Chihiro opening several windows with an undescribable look pasted on her face. She turned to look at him and he forced himself not to look away. Chihiro walked toward the piano and took the matches off. She opened the box and struck a match on the side. She lit one candle and blew out the match. She took the candle and started going around the room, lighting each and every candle. When she was done, Chihiro set the first candle back into the candle holder.

"You can sit on the couch," she said in a toneless voice. Haku obeyed her without a second thought. Chihiro opened the top of the piano and propped it up. She sat down on the bench and pushed the casing over the keys off. Chihiro sat there for a full minute, just looking at the keys. Her hands lifted and her finger came down on the first key, loud and clear.

Haku watched her as she slowly played thorough a piece he had never heard her play before. The piece was light and soft, sounding so new and so loved. The emotion was so heavy and thick in the piece, he felt like she was pouring out her soul in the piece. She somehow played it so well that with each note carried her emotion through it.

He watched as she silently struggled with the piece.

He watched her as tears slowly fell down her face as she came to middle.

He watched her as her eyes slowly stopped raining tears and as her piece slowed down to a soft, haunting melody.

He watched her as her tears dried up with the final notes.

He didn't know when or how, but he watched her as he held her close and let her cry freely on his shoulder.

TBC

A/N; So how do you guys think? Is it good? Did you like the ending? Please REVIEW!


	9. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie!**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys! Okay, here's chapter 9!**

**Thank you to:**

**44thDreamMaster - Thanks 4 the review**

**phantome101 - Thanks for the review**

**-Catgirl-of-Bavaria- Thanks 4 the review**

**dark chocolate princess -** thx 4 the review and I'm completely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. School's been gettin' 2 me and I'm graduating this spring. So yeah, I'm having a busy year. and thx 4 being a faithful reader!

**Priestess Kohana - Thanks for the review**

**Chapter IX: Teddy Bear**

Haku held her until her eyes dried up and all that was heard in the room was her light sniffled and his voice whispering things of comfort in her ear. Chihiro was sitting on his lap, her legs parallel of the couch. Her arms were wrapped tight around his broad shoulders, her head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped tight around her waist, holding her close. He had picked her up off of the piano bench and settled them both on the couch. Chihiro's sniffles finally came to a soft end, but Haku never let her go or loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry" she said softly in a broken voice. "You're shirt's wet."

"I know," he said back in a soft mummer. In truth, he hadn't noticed. The only thing he did notice was that soft pain in his heart when he watched her weep. The pain crushed his heart and made his blood pulse, something he had never experienced before.

Chihiro lifted her head from his shoulder and shook her head. "I'm not gonna let you wander around my house with a wet shirt," she said firmly. "Come on and help me blow out the candles and close the windows." Chihiro got up and he followed her lead.

A few minutes later Chihiro and Haku were walking down the stairs another floor. She took his hand and led him down a hallway past a few doors. Chihiro stopped about a minute later in front of a door and opened it. Inside was a plain looking bedroom that had a comfy feel to it. The room was large with a queen sized, four-poster bed pushed against a wall with a bed side table on each side. There were two windows facing east with two couches facing each other in front of it. A cherry wood table sat in between the two couches with a large white candle sitting on a small candle holder. The couch was black and welcoming.

The walls were painted a soft lavender color, complimenting the baby blue sheet, comforters, and pillow cases on the bed. A cherry wood dresser/drawers sat in front of the bed, against the opposite wall the bed leaned against. A small dresser with a mirror on top went next to it. There were two doors, one that lead to the bathroom, the other to a closet. The floor was covered with a plush pinkish/lavenders color.

Chihiro pulled him inside room. She stopped in front of the dresser/drawers and pulled open one of the drawers.

"Take off your shirt," Chihiro told him without looking up as she searched trough the drawer. He obliged, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. **(a/n: drools :P) **

Chihiro finally pulled out a large white T-shirt and handed it to him. He in turn handed her his shirt. She took the shirt away from him and watched him pull the shirt over his head and over his body. Haku saw her staring and smiled slightly.

He held his arms out and asked her in a teasing voice, "Should I do a spin?" Chihiro rolled her eyes and started out of the room. He ran out to catch her and threw and arm across her shoulders in a one-arm hug. A smile appeared on her face and Chihiro wrapped an arm around his waist. Suddenly Haku stopped and also stopped Chihiro from walking an farther. She turned to him with a questioning face.

"Seriously, should I do a spin?" Haku asked with a straight face. Her questioning face turned to one of disbelief. Chihiro shook her head, broke the embrace and began walking down the hall with an amused face, giggling lightly. Behind her, Haku smiled, sensing success in her smile. She turned around to face him with a soft smile.

"You coming or what?"Chihiro asked, tilting her head to one side. Haku walked forward in a confident stride and stopped suddenly again. He pivoted and walked back to his original stop. Her laughter rang loudly in the hallway behind him, making him smile. Haku turned around again to find Chihiro sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, laughing. He quickly walked to her and sat down next to her.

"You have a weird sense of humor, Haku," Chihiro said once she stopped laughing. She stood up and brushed off some imaginary dust on her skirt. Chihiro held out a hand, which Haku immediately took. She held onto his hand as she opened another door and went down two flights of stairs. Chihiro opened another door to a small room. On one side of the room held a washing machine for clothes and a dryer next to it. On the opposite wall were a small counter and two cabinets overhead.

"How many rooms does this house have?" Haku asked her, for a moment stunned.

"Not as big as your mansion, I'm sure of that," Chihiro said dryly, "but if you must know: 4 floors, including basement. The basement is converted to an entertainment room. You know the whole works, big plasma screen TV, huge speakers, couches, a mini bar, snack bar, a large coffee table, a dinning table that could be converted to a card table, and a few chairs.

"The main floor has the regular kitchen, living room, dining room, 1 bathroom, and my office. I just got my kitchen remodeled, so everything is new. It's also an eat-in kitchen. The living has a few couches, a coffee table, a Lazy Boy chair, and a TV. The dining is hardly used because I almost always eat in the kitchen or in the living room. I use the dining room for guests only since the table is really big and there are so many chairs. My office is on the other side of the house, opposite from the kitchen, dining and living.

"The third floor has all the bedrooms and there are five. The one we just went into was my room. The other 4 are guest rooms. My bedroom is the master's, but the other bedrooms are pretty big, don't worry about them. They all look like mine except the furniture might be arranged differently or maybe in different styles. Each bedroom has its own bathroom so no one has to share. There is also a sixth room, the library. The library contains 3 computers that anyone can use and, of course, books.

"The last floor all the way at the top was the music room or my studio," her eyes became soft before she continued, "and that's about it." Chihiro looked up to find Haku looking at her with an eye brow raised.

"You really know how to live it rich don't you?" Haku asked her. Chihiro shrugged.

"It's the only logically way to spend my money that's flowing into my bank account," she said while tossing his shirt with in the washing machine, "I have nothing else to do with it." Haku only chuckled and shook his head.

"So where are we now?" Haku asked her as he watched her toss some detergent in, too.

"Right now where in a small room next to the basement," Chihiro answered him, "There are two staircases in the whole house, both of them behind doors."

Haku whistled. "I never thought that this quiet neighborhood is so rich," he commented. Chihiro turned around to face him fully with a small smirk set on her face.

"You got that right," Chihiro said, smug, "Anyone who lives on this block is filthy rich or want to live in peace. We look out for each other and know each other's family. Let's say reporters found out where I live, one of my neighbors has three sons in the police department. My neighbor calls and our neighborhood is protected."

"You know some people then," Haku said, impressed.

"You can say that," Chihiro said back with a cute smirk on her face. Haku laughed at her childish antics and she soon joined him in the laughter. When the laughter died down, Chihiro glanced at the clock hanging above the machines. It was just about six p.m.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Chihiro turned to him. Haku raised an eye brow.

"Just as friends," she hastily added, "good friends." Haku thought about that for a moment.

"You're on," he said finally. Chihiro smiled at him.

"All right," she said, "let's go." Chihiro led him back up the stairs and up one flight of stairs. She stopped at the top of the staircase and opened the door in front of it. Chihiro held the door open for him. She shut the door after he came through. Chihiro then led him down the long, wide hallway and through a doorframe, into the kitchen. The doorframe was empty, with no door, but gave the impression of a door.

Chihiro flipped the switch next to the door frame and lights came on.

Just one look at the kitchen and you knew that it was new. The stainless steel refrigerator and marble counter tops are brand new and shining. The sink was stainless steel, too. There were plenty of cherry-wood cabinets and storage. Tucked in the eastern corner of the kitchen was a moderately sized table. The table was made out of dark wood and was rectangular shaped. It was coupled with the same type of wood the table was, with padded seating. Past the kitchen was the dining room.

The dining room was long and wide with a table that fit right in. The table was made out of polished mahogany wood that was long and wide. The table seated up to thirty people and was made out of the same type of wood. The kitchen and dining room was separated with a small step that was about three-inches high. A chandelier hung above the dining table.

Haku whistled lowly.

"You definitely did not describe the rooms correctly," he said. Chihiro shot him a nasty glance.

"I'm not a person who likes to gloat what I have," she said quietly. Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? If I could recall correctly, you were just smirking about your neighbor who has sons in the police department," Haku pointed out. Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"I was gloating for my neighbor," she said in a matter-of-fact voice, "besides, that is a good reason to gloat." Haku chuckled.

"I thought you promised me dinner?" Haku asked her in a teasing voice. Chihiro stuck her tongue at him, making Haku place a hand over his heart in mock pain. She giggled and made her way toward the stove with Haku right on her heels.

**After Dinner**

"That was the best stir fry I have ever tasted," Haku announced. Chihiro laughed and got up with her dished in her hand. Haku did the same and placed them in the dish washer.

"Well I do own a club," Chihiro said pointedly, "so I basically have to know how to cook." Haku nodded his head in agreement. "You want coffee?" Chihiro asked him.

"Sure," he said grandly, "why not?" She scoffed and started working on the coffee. About 15 minutes later, the couple found themselves in the basement, a.k.a. the entertainment room.

The room was converted to a homey room, but had a feel of a club. The whole room ran under all the floors, making a wide space. The room was divided into three places. Two walls were placed up and formed a 'T'.

On the club side was a dance floor made of black marble. A small DJ booth as set up on the corner of the room, facing the dance floor. Different colored lights were set up on the ceiling. The walls were soundproof and a glass door that was also soundproof connected the club to the main room.

In the main room was the big screen TV with big speakers. Couches were set up against the west, north, and east walls. A coffee table was set in between the couches. A mini snack bar and a mini bar was set up against the corner of the room. A stereo system was set up in the corner of the same wall as the mini bars. An open doorway led to the casual room.

The causal room held a dining table that could be converted to a card table and some chairs.

The two were sitting in the main room, while soft piano music played in the background. They sat on opposite couches, facing each other. Chihiro held her coffee in both hands while Haku took a sip and placed it on the coffee table. Tension ran high in the room. They both knew that they would have to talk about the attic and what happened there. She wanted to avoid it while he knew not push her. But he knew that it would be important for them to talk about it. In the end, he was the first on to break the silence.

"What happened?" Haku asked softly. Chihiro's eyes looked down at the cup in her hands, her eyes downcast, pain and sorrow in her eyes. She took a sip, with one hand she patted the seat next to her. He got, moved next to her, and sat down. A strand of hair from behind her ear fell lose and hid her face from his view. With a gentle hand and touch, Haku brushed it over her shoulder. He saw that she was fighting hard to keep the tears at bay. The silence stretched on, then broke by her quiet voice.

"My Aunt Bella wrote that piece," Chihiro said softly. "She was always full of life, able to produce music out of anything." She turned to him a said smile and his heart clenched when he saw how much pain she was. But he knew that she had to get it out before it consumed her and ate her whole. Then, her gaze shifted and seem to look beyond him.

"She played the piano and violin," Chihiro continued. "Aunt Bella tried to teach me both of them, but I never had the heart to play the violin. Even she understood that. So, instead, she brought a friend over with a guitar strapped on his back and I instantly fell in love with it. His name was Justin, her high school sweetheart, although not any more. They still remained friends throughout the years and he was like an uncle to me. He taught me how to play the guitar."

"She knew how to sing, too. In my eyes, she was perfect. Bella taught me the piano when I was around 5 and Justin taught me the guitar 3 years later. When I turned thirteen, Bella was only 26. She was like my big sister. This house belonged to her and so did club **_Poison_**."

Haku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking," Chihiro continued. "All of this was hers. The designs were hers. Everything was hers. I loved her so much." She looked away and stared back at the cup. As he watched a tear fell from her eyes and hit her hand.

"She was just 33 when she died." Chihiro voice broke into a sob. "Justin was driving her home after the party for my 20th birthday. I celebrated at home with my parents, about 2 hours away from this house. It was about 2 in the mourning and both of them were tired, that I knew. My parents offered them a room, but they both refused, saying that they had work the next mourning and would arrive later if they stayed."

Tears steadily streamed down her cheeks. Haku took the cup away from her hands and placed the cup on the table. He held her hands in his. Chihiro turned her face to look him in the eye. His heart shattered as he watched her cry.

"Justin fell asleep at the wheel on the highway home. Apparently there was a police chase going on without them knowing. The guy was drunk driving and was on the wrong side of traffic. He slammed straight into them." Her tears fell harder now.

"I was told they died instantly," Chihiro said in a thick voice. "I was told that they didn't suffer. But I could've saved them. If I had only insisted that they stayed."

"But I let them go," She spat out the words hatefully. "I tried blaming Justin and the drunk driver for her death, but I j-just couldn't. It was my fault that I had that party and that it went late into the night. It's my fault and I wished I had died instead of them. I'm so sorry, Bella . . . Justin." Chihiro's voice broke down and Haku gathered her in his arms.

"There was nothing you could've done," he told her fiercely, "It was not your fault, you hear me?! It was not your fault that your aunt cared for you or that Justin cared for you. Do you think that they would want you to blame yourself for their death? I know that I wouldn't. Don't blame yourself. Don't blame yourself."

Haku rocked her and whispered over and over again for her not to blame herself and held her while she cried. A long time later, after her tears had dried and her hiccups had subsided, Chihiro pulled back.

"It seems like today was my day to embarrass myself," she joked weakly. Haku allowed himself a small smile. She leaned forward until her forehead leaned against his.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Her hazel eyes looked deep into his.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. Then on impulse . . .

He kissed her.

TBC

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys! Please review!


End file.
